


feline

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, and allura's floofy hair, lazy mornings ft a sleep-drunk shiro, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: when she told him to become one with his Lion, she didn't quite mean it in this way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twelve days of shallura — **prompt:** light

He’s usually the early waker between the two of them, but this morning…

just no.

And the light shining in through the curtains from the nearby star the ship is passing irritates his eyes.

He groans, turning away from the window, his whole body slowly swiveling over to the left, facing Allura, putting his arm over her body.

The intruding light still gets through his eyelids, so he squeezes his eyes shut tighter and nudges in closer to her, tucking his entire face under her hair, spilled over the pillow between them.

Allura’s messy and thick hair, fortunately, is just perfect for him to hide under, and he loves that he can breathe in and take in the fading scent of her shampoo, the sweet smell of her musk, and the lingering aroma of last night’s cuddles and pillow talk.

He sighs soundly, forgetting that his mouth is right at the back of her neck. The sound of his relief stirs her awake, and he feels her rotate in his arms to face him, and very unfortunately for him, taking her hair with her.

He emphatically whimpers as his cover from the intense starlight pulls away from his face.

“Oh poor Shiro,” she croons, her hands over his cheeks. “Is it too light outside for you?”

He makes an affirming sound, but through his sleepiness, no sound actually creaks from his throat. So he just nods, a slight frown shaping over his face.

He hears her chuckle under her breath, hears her come forward, feels her plant a soft kiss on his forehead. She doesn’t move away, her lips lingering just above his skin.

“You know we have to wake up early today to run through the distension protocol,” she reminds him, tease at the edge of her voice.

“No…” he groans, this time his mouth actually forming the syllable.

“It _was_ your idea to get this done as soon as possible, remember? You set up this schedule yourself.”

He huffs. “Never let me do this again.”

“Nah,” she replies. “I rather like you proactive and ambitious.”

“…five minutes,” he negotiates, waxing in and out of consciousness.

He hears her smile. “Okay,” she agrees, brushing back a portion of his bangs. She stops. “Do you need these five minutes to yourself or can I cuddle with you?”

“Mmm… _cuddle_ ,” he slurs, falling back to sleep.

“Oh good,” she says, her body moving toward his.

She kisses his nose and runs her finger through his hair, stroking his head gently. He doesn’t really understand what makes her rhythmic motion so soothing, but she’s satisfying a craving for something he never realized he wanted, and as her hand travels from the top of his head down behind his ears to the back of his neck — a firm pressure moving over his skull — he revels in the sensation, even within the limbo between sleep and awake.

“Your hair is so soft,” she whispers.

Eyes still closed, he tilts his head up towards her, urging her to continue with a deep rumble in his throat.

She stops suddenly, with a short chortle.

“Did you just _purr_?” she asks incredulously.

His lips crack into a wide smile, and he makes the same sound again — indeed a sound that could not be mistaken for anything else.

She laughs again. “The Black Lion must really be rubbing off on you, huh?”

He grins. “Well you told me...” he says slowly, the fog of sleep over his mind thinning. “…that to unlock my Lion’s full potential, I need to become one with my Lion…”

Her hand stops behind his ear.

His eyes open, and he sees her raised eyebrow and disbelieving smile. “Did I actually say that now?” she asks him.

His eyebrows furrow, as if actually trying to recall. “…or something like that,” he hedges, then excuses himself, “I don’t know, I’m tired.”

She leans in close. “ _Three_ minutes,” she counts down, teasing, then continuing to stroke his hair.

He lets out a happy sigh, closing his eyes to nuzzle against her. He musters enough energy to kiss her, then noses the inside of her forearm and the palm of her hand to urge her on.

“Don’t stop for a single second,” he purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself. i'm shiro. 
> 
> being sleep-drunk is _real_ kids. i have a bad bad _bad_ habit of falling asleep no matter what situation and my body likes to pretend that it's still wide awake to keep up the facade and sometimes i say random jumbles of words that don't make sense and — let me tell you though — that is literally one of my worst fears, just being in a small group meeting and being in that sleep-wake limbo and i suddenly say a mess of a sentence like "bagels are gochujang vitamins" and everyone and their supervisor just looks at me. usually when i get to that point where i'm not sure if i actually said anything out loud or not, i scare myself awake but that only works for a few second and then i START fALLING ASLEEP AGAIN AND GO THROUGH ALL THAT AGAIN it's so TERRIBLE.
> 
> ok tmi, move along with your lives now. happy holidays everyone!


End file.
